Love is Amazing
by Eloise-Weezii-Cullen
Summary: First time with Jacob and Renesmee. Fluff. Sweet and Romantic.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first attempt at writing Fan fiction so please be constructive and i would love to hear your thoughts about "Love is amazing" I apologise for it being so short but i will get chapter 2 out as quickly as possible x Thanks :D

RENESMEE PROV:

For the first time in my life I felt absolutely terrified at the prospect of spending the weekend alone with Jake. What if I did something wrong? I had no experience at all with this sort of thing! I loved Jake with all my heart and I knew he would respect me, so why was I so scared?

Perching on the edge of my ornate bed I felt a shiver run down my spine as I remembered my Father can hear everything I was thinking. I didn't think he was happy at all with this arrangement but my Mother must have convinced him I would be perfectly fine. As I curled up into the middle of my bed I heard my Mother deep in conversation with my Father.

"She is perfectly capable of looking after herself for the weekend. She won't be far away." said the beautiful voice of my mother.

"She's still a child. She needs an adult to take care of her and I'm sure you know as well as I do what that dog is planning" My Father said in his 'I know better than you' voice.

"She is as well developed as a seventeen year old now. Think about it, how old were we when we met? Besides, Billy will be there." Argued my Mother.

I decided I didn't want to listen anymore. I wished that they wouldn't talk about me in the house. They know all too well that i could hear them.

"Hello Renesmee" sang my pixie like auntie as she danced into my bedroom.

"Good Morning Aunt Alice. What are your plans for today?"

"To help you pack, silly!"

"What is that" I exclaimed as I spotted the huge clothing rack entering through my door.

Alice wheeled in a rack of clothes that I was pretty sure I had never seen in my life. Alice was always doing things like this. She always made sure I only wore an outfit once. I being dressed up a lot more than my mother did.

"Are those all for me?" I giggled.

"Of course, I bought you at least four outfits for each day. You never know when you might need them" she winked at me.

"Wow! Can I try them on?" I buzzed with excitement.

"Not now, I need to do your make up first"

"Yay, I will go and have a shower quickly first"

"Gosh, I wish your mother was this easy to please" she murmured as she pulled a face at me.

"L-o-v-e y-o-u A-u-n-t A-l-i-c-e" I sang as i skipped through the bathroom door carrying an outfit Alice had handed me.

"You'd better" she laughed as she gracefully walked through to her room.


	2. AN: Please read:Thanks x

Hey guys,

I am really sorry but something went wrong on my computer and Love is amazing accidently got deleted. I have put it on again and the next chapter will be out shortly.

Thank you to the people who added it to their alerts. I was surprised how many people read it and it is really encouraging. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Thank you again,

Weezii x :D


	3. Chapter 2

Here it is guys, it's another Renesmee Proverb but the next chapter will be in Jacobs! :D

RENESMEE PROV:

I was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, but also impatience. I was sat uncomfortably in my Aunt Alice's bright yellow Porsche.

"Calm, Nessie! I am going as fast as I can!" my high spirited Aunt laughed.

It was true, she was driving well over the speed limit but it still didn't seem fast enough for me. All my worries had been forgotten and I was just anxious to see Jacob's face again.

She pulled over onto the side of the road, where I saw Jacob's car waiting. I grinned as I saw Jake practically sprinting towards us.

"I will take her from here" said the deep voice of Jacob Black.

"Are you all set?" My aunt asked me.

"All set and ready to go" I giggled.

I grabbed Jacobs out stretched hand and held it close to my heart. I couldn't help feeling the buzz of electricity that I felt every time we touched. I made sure that Jacob felt it to as I let him into my thoughts. I could just imagine what his soft, warm lips would feel like against mine.

"I will be going then" said the Aunt who I had forgotten was still there.

"Bye Aunt Alice" I replied as I blushed a light shade of pink.

As her Porsche drove away I could feel Jacob's hot breath on my neck. Slowly he moved his hand until it was underneath my chin and gave me a deliberate but very sweet kiss on my lips.

AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger, I will update very soon!

Please review and tell me what you think :D x


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts. This story, as promised, will be in Jacob's point of view. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely characters (_sniff, sniff)_...All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.

JACOB POV:

I felt my blood boil underneath as soon as my lips met hers. It was incredibly hard not to lose control, but I wasn't going to push her to do anything. Slowly I slid my hands down her mouth watering curves until my hands were on her hips. Very carefully I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Surprisingly she seemed just as keen as I was and gently opened he mouth. She pressed her body against mine as the kiss deepened. Our tongues danced together and I noticed a hardness growing down below.

She broke away first, gasping for air. God, she looked completely erotic. Her blood sucker dad would throw a fit if he knew I was thinking about her that way. I honestly couldn't help it. The way her chest rose and fell as she caught her breath really turned me on. Her plump, red lips were slightly parted and swollen from all the kissing.

I suddenly noticed her gaze drop to my now obvious hardness. Her beautiful face turned to a lovely shade of pink. - I knew who she got that from.

"err..." she started.

"Maybe we should get back to my house?"

"G-g-good id-d-dea" she stammered.

I chuckled as I opened the door to my car so she could get in. I still kept noticing that her gaze wavered back to my erection.

"I will take care of it when we get home" I chuckled.

As we pulled into the drive outside Billy came out to greet us.

"Hey kids! I am so glad you're staying with Jacob, Nessie. It will be good for him to have some company while I am away." Said Billy with a warm smile on his winkled face.

"Thanks for letting me stay Billy" Replied Renesmee.

Nessie's whole face lit up when she smiled. She was so god damn beautiful. I couldn't believe she was mine! I took her hand and lead her through the door!

"I love your house, Jake"

"Really? It's nothing special" I replied. That brought wonderful thoughts into my head. Hopefully we would have our own house together one day...

Sorry about the length guys! I will try to write longer chapters, but if I write shorter ones I can update quicker! Please tell me what you want and I will see what I can do. Has anyone got any ideas for future chapters? The next chapter will include some friskiness on the bed....

Please review :D


End file.
